random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
SAWNIK
Sawnik was the original star of Sonic The Hedgehog Life Sawnik was a very lazy old person who had to stop a fat guy from robing mcdonalds for the 9001th time while collecting shiny thingys. In Sonic 2, he forced his slave, Tails to do all the work. In Sonic Thee he made Tails AND Knuckles! do all the work... again. In "Donic DIS |||| MANY" he did nothing. In Sonic Adventure he followed Tails around to the CHAOS EMERALDS. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails was gonna kill him in space. but failed. In Sonic Zeros, he FINALLY died when he heard Tails' voice. He was later revived in his own game, where he fought Tails new owner in court, via a Phoeneix Wright rip-off. The plot was very complex and had many side story lines and was highly praised. In his next game, "Sawnik-Man Redead", he made a rip off of E.T. Atari, even though it was better than the game it copied, people hated it. He died in the end again. Phineas and Ferb Sometime in between Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, a game called Sonic Eventure was released where he would go to Phineas and Ferb's world and meet Perry. The end. Spongebob In Sonic Eventure Too, Sonic met Spongebob and Spongebob annoyed the heck out of him. Sonic told Spongebob off and Spongebob almost killed him. Sonic went to the hospital and ate fried chicken to come back to life. Death Tails once had a voice so annoying, Sonic died. The end. Apperences Sonic Sonic 2 Sonic 2.5 Sonic 3 Sonic and Knuckles Sonic four episode 1-9001 Sonic Adventure Sonic Eventure Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Eventure Too Sonic Zeros Sawnik: Battle for The Underplace (Upcoming) Phineas and Ferb: RIde Again (Ghost Cameo) Sonic Colors (Ghost) Sawnik-Man: Revived Sawnik-Man: Redied Sawnik: Battle for The Underplace The upcoming game: SBTU, is said to be "the best Sawnik game evaaaa!" with suppreme graphics, easy-to-learn controls and a richer story, but will be probibly just as bad as the others. The setting is supposed to be a limbo-inspired afterlife called The Underplace where Sawnik lands during his first death must take control of it from a Satan-inspired dictator know as EVIL and his army of Sawnik's past enimies (all the way up to Sonic Zeros). Release Date: 10/31/10,1097 Creation The original birth, um i mean, concept of Sawnik was a ridiculous hedgehog with gumball eyes and was meant to have a pinball franchise. SEGA messed up though and ended up making a weird black eyed hedgehog (that was changed to green and cause many controversial issues.) SEGA then decided to make it look like something kooler. SAWNIK.png|Final design Gumball.png|Original design, and friends. (He looks a lot like Modern SAWNIK for some reason...) Modern Sawnik SHE KILLED THE FRANCHISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUU-bewm. Gallary Modern sawnik.png|Modern sawnik 2.png|Classik spider sonic icon.png|Dressed up as Spidurp Man Classic sonic icon!.png|Beta design (Scrapped because it sucked) Possible Parents Lolzmickey2.png 240288_224714437555087_220031014690096_954495_764283_o.jpg Scared Spongebob.jpg|0_o Isabella's Gettin' Ready to Pounce.jpg|... It's so obvious.png ET.jpg Nothing can stop it now.jpg kids.png 1.png|Himself waffles.png weirdsss.png 570px-Cave_Story_3D_cover.jpg Kevin Looks Like Luigi.jpg 129210415861186632.jpg Steering Wheel Timon.jpg It's so obvious.png I Can Has Smiley.png Ganon and Larry King.png Lolwut.png Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Characters Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Alternate Phineas' WTF Sonic pages Category:Gertie The Dinosaur Category:Phineas and Ferb